1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is usable for providing a latching mechanism wherein quick release is required normally by the pulling of a lanyard or otherwise facilitating rapid release of a latching mechanism. This type of a latching mechanism is particularly usable in retaining tanks and other similar configurations with respect to fire trucks and other fire equipment. With such configurations it is desirable that the capability of quick and rapid release is one of the primary important characteristics of the design. Also the direction of operation of the release is important within the apparatus useful in this field of the invention since normally the locking tab exits from the locking latch in the same direction that the force will be exerted to effect release of that tab. This is an unusual configuration particularly useful in fire equipment apparatus.
2Description Of The Prior Art
Numerous buckling configurations or latching configurations have been designed in order to facilitate release of a secured latching device. However, none are similar to the construction claimed within the present application. Examples of such prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 988,078 issued Mar. 28, 1911 to R. Carter and assigned to The Perfection Harness And Tub Buckle Company on a Harnes-Buckel; U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,251 issued Jan. 27, 1942 to W. Buck on a Buckle For Belts; U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,721 issued Jun.23, 1942 to H. Beazley on a Buckle; U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,810 issued Jan. 11, 1949 to K. Varney et al on an Aviator's Belt; U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,977 issued Jul. 15, 1952 to N. Tannersjo and assigned to Gosta Wannstrom on a Buckle; U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,513 issued Jul. 27, 1954 to W. Morse and assigned to Morse-Andrews Co. on a Buckle; U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,745 issued Aug. 12, 1958 to W. Lathrop and assigned to Cummings & Sander on a Buckle; U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,516 issued Mar. 10, 1959 to L. Cummings on a Buckle; U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,088 issued Jul. 7, 1959 to W. harper et al and assigned to Automotive Safety Associates on a Safety Belt Buckle; U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,778 issued Aug. 21, 1962 to E. Weckesser on a Ratchet Buckle; U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,573 issued Apr. 11, 1967 to R. Smith et al and assigned to Chrysler Corporation on a Low Friction Seat Belt Release and U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,949 issued Oct. 23, 1984 to A. Calabro on a Belt Buckle Construction.